


Roll the Dice

by hmweasley



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Gambling, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Isabelle learns about a Downworlder casino and is excited to experience something new. But what she finds isn't exactly what she expected.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Kaelie Whitewillow
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Roll the Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> HM500 - dice

The hectic atmosphere enveloped Isabelle when she stepped into the casino. It was unlike anything she’d experienced, and she drank it up, her gaze roving over the Downworlders filling the place.

She knew why no one had told Shadowhunters about this place. Every inch screamed Downworlder. Most Shadowhunters wouldn’t have dared step foot there, and Isabelle was thankful for that. They would have ruined it.

But she was thrilled that Meliorn had trusted her with it. The grin on her lips grew as she navigated through the crowd. Everyone’s eyes turned towards her as she passed, but Isabelle held her head high.

Gambling was new to her, and she wasn’t sure what she thought of it yet, but that was why she was there. She wanted to experience everything at least once. If she happened to be good at it, that would be a nice bonus.

She did a lap around the floor, looking at each of the games and trying to work out how they were played. Some of them looked easier than others, but she wasn’t one hundred percent sure about any of them. She had decided to try the slot machines first, giving herself time to dip her feet in without others analyzing her skill, when she was intercepted.

The Seelie Kaelie stood in front of her, an alluring grin on her lips. Isabelle tilted her head to the side, ready for a confrontation, but she should have known better. The Seelie never took anything seriously, a trait that Isabelle found enticing. She’d observed it but never been lucky enough to be on the receiving end.

“A Shadowhunter has never stepped foot here before,” Kaelie said, her eyes roving over Isabelle. “Not surprising that you’re the first.”

Isabelle smirked.

“What do you recommend for my first time?”

Kaelie held out her hand. Isabelle felt a rush at the softness of Kaelies skin as she was led through the crowd. Kaelie headed for a green-topped table with a sizable crowd around it. Kaelie got some chips from a werewolf and joined them.

Isabelle watched as player after player rolled the dice and either cheered or groaned in frustration. Isabelle kept track of what they rolled, piecing together what each one meant.

After a few minutes, Kaelie slotted herself behind her and whispered explanations in her ear. Isabelle leaned back into her with a smirk, pretending that it was to better hear her in the loud casino, but from the arm Kaelie slipped around her waist, they both knew that wasn’t true.

It didn’t take long before Isabelle lost track of the dice game, her mind screaming at her with every slight move that Kaelie made.

“Do you want to give it a try?” Kaelie asked, tilting her head toward the table. “Or would you rather try something better?”

Her lips hovered near Isabelle’s neck, and the thought of Kaelie closing the distance was intoxicating. But Isabelle pulled back and took Kaelie’s hand.

“What did you have in mind?”


End file.
